


3SQs (3-Sentence-Quickies), 4th Edition

by Naemi



Series: Microfic [4]
Category: American Horror Story: Hotel, Major Crimes (TV), NCIS, Oculus (2014), Teen Wolf (TV), The Faculty (1998), The Lord of the Rings RPF, Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Angsty thoughts, Canonical Character Death, Crime, Dark Romance, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied First Time, Intoxication, Kidnapping, M/M, Romance, Smut, mention of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More three-sentence-fics of mine, all from the Quick Creation Game on <a href="http://fffc.livejournal.com">fffc</a>.</p><p>[Ratings and genres vary, of course.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [AHS Hotel: the Countess]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts), [Serai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/gifts), [Ink_Gypsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/gifts), [geminiangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/gifts).



> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode tag: 5.07

 

Realization drapes around her like velvet, a soft, warm presence surrounding her completely—peaceful and quiet and solemn like the night.

Rest, her heart's at rest, now that the remnants of the nightmares—droplets of blood and water caught in long, black lashes—have dissolved into clarity.

Reunited with them, she no longer lies dormant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sleep


	2. [The Faculty: Casey/Zeke]

 

Silvery droplets pearl along the curve of Casey's cheekbone. Zeke leans in to kiss them away, to follow their trail to Casey's lips, but the boy is quicker: He escapes to the far end of the pool where he waits for Zeke to catch up with him so they can start this game all over again. Zeke doesn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [swimming pool] submitted by **Prisca**.


	3. [The Faculty: Casey/Zeke]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: kidnapping

 

Being on the lam isn't a big deal, for Casey is used to flying under the radar. What makes him a little sad, however, is that he can't get out his toy and play with it in the open. Until they reach the border, he'll have to keep Zeke tied up and hidden in the trunk—but once in Mexico, he can have all the fun he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [outlaw] submitted by **Prisca**.


	4. [The Faculty: Casey/Zeke]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: angsty thoughts

The pitter-patter of thick, round raindrops against his window died away about an hour ago, but Casey keeps staring outside as if he doesn't trust the weather, as if the rain will return the minute he leaves the safety of his house.

Weak rays of a tired sun create small sparkles on the wet ground, similar to the glistening of tears in Casey's eyes.

Zeke is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: glisten


	5. [The Faculty: Casey/Zeke]

The world quivers, shakes, threatens to break, but doesn't, not really. Falling apart into slivers of yellow and orange—the afternoon sun peeking through half closed blinds—reality narrows down to thrust—thrust—hot—sweet, and, Zeke's name on his lips, Casey is swept away.

The eye of the storm never felt so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [tornado] submitted by **Serai**.


	6. [LotRiPs: implied Liv/Orlando]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: intoxication

As Liv slips her shoes back on, a strand of hair floats over her shoulder to tickle the side of her neck. Huffing, she brushes it away, looks up, and then her eyes glaze over and the five-or-so glasses of champagne she had finally knock her off her feet.

Even as Orlando saves her from hitting the floor face first, he can't help but still find her gracious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [elegance] submitted by **Serai**.


	7. [LotRiPs: joshlijinic verse: Liv & implied Josh/Elijah/Dominic]

_Dear Diary,_

_I can hear the storm howling outside—it rattles the walls and drives me crazy—but what's worse is the howling coming from their bedroom. I'm not sure what exactly they're doing, and I don't wanna know, but for some reason, I can't get the images of a medieval dungeon and endless torture out of my head (not that I would be surprised if I opened the door to find exactly that!)._

_Winter is an asshole._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [snowed in] submitted by **Ink_Gypsy**.


	8. [Major Crimes: Rusty]

A look in the mirror confirms to Rusty that he's still the same, although he doesn't feel much like himself lately.

Footsteps sound from the hallway, pass by, and after they're gone, he listens to the silence and waits for it to speak to him. When it doesn't, he squares his shoulders before he slips out of the restrooms to have this dreaded conversation with Sharon that may or may not shatter their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [confession] submitted by **Prisca**.


	9. [NCIS: Abby & Gibbs]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode tag: 9.24

Gibbs launches himself at Abby the moment the world as she knows it goes to hell forever. The impact presses the air out of her lungs—or maybe it's the explosion; she can't tell—and the infernal noise renders her deaf, but she barely notices. Safe under the fire blanket that is her silver fox, all Abby feels is utter trust and gratefulness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [fire-proof] submitted by **geminiangel**.


	10. [NCIS: Tim & Tony]

Tony looks from the stack of books to the box of computer stuff to the mess of dog toys and heaves a sigh at every one of those sights; his spacious apartment seems like a tiny prison cell with all those foreign objects in it.

Two beers in hands and a tired smile on his lips, Tim emerges from the kitchen. 

Tony sighs again, but only for show; friends will be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fast


	11. [NCIS: Tim & Tony]

“No way you'll play a Celestial, Tony.”

“Give me one good reason why not.”

“Because I'm the dungeon master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [celestial] submitted by **Serai**.


	12. [Oculus: The Mirror & Kaylie]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoiler for movie ending!**

_It_ shivers with anticipation, aches to consume the vibrancy of these two people that have delayed their fate for so long.

Her skin against the glass is soft but cold, as if life itself has left her every fiber already; _it_ draws in what's left, feeds on the waves of anguish still wafting from her. And when the blade bathes _it_ with her very essence, _it_ sings with overwhelming joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [satisfaction] submitted by **Serai**.


	13. [Teen Wolf: any Alpha/any male]

A small rush of fear upon locking eyes. A mighty flutter of excitement upon touching skin.

His Alpha's claim: powerful, magical, and unexpectedly gentle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: transcend


	14. [Teen Wolf: Chris, implied Allison/Isaac/Scott]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: brief mention of toys

If Chris Argent knew that his absence encouraged not one but two werewolves to sneak into his daughter's bedroom, he'd never leave the house again, but as it is, he's blissfully unaware of the licking and sucking and fucking going on nearly every time he's away.

Until that day when he notices an open box, haphazardly shoved under Allison's bed, and in that box something that looks a great deal like toys she shouldn't be playing with, and probably isn't doing so _by herself_.

He may have to stock up his armory, place some traps all around the apartment, and see who ends up begging for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: accidental


	15. [Teen Wolf: Isaac/Scott]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: mention of toys

“Who would've thought,” Scott says casually, “that this pretty mouth of yours could spill such obscenities?”

“This mouth can do a lot of things, like—” Isaac leans close enough to whisper right into Scott's ear, “—take you in all … the … way or give you the rimjob of your life, but right now, you've exhausted my patience, so I suggest you either put your dick where it belongs or I'm going to have to bring my dildo into play.”

“I hope you're aware that this isn't a threat,” Scott growls, and Isaac smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: raunchy


	16. [Teen Wolf: Lydia, past Lydia/Jackson]

When she thinks of him now, she can hardly remember the contours of his face, although they're etched into her fingertips somehow; she traced them so many times that she never imagined she'd forget.

When she thinks of him now, her heart stays calm and indifferent although it used to clench so hard that she couldn't breathe; she loved him so much that she never imagined she'd move on.

When Lydia thinks of Jackson now—rarely, oh so rarely—she sees but a faint image of someone she once knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [elusive] submitted by **Serai**.


	17. [Z Nation: 10K]

Almost as skilled with a knife as he is with a gun, 10K doesn't fail to take out one, two, five, seven zombies one after the other without so much as even pausing to catch his breath. When they have all fallen, he stands motionless for a moment before he wipes his blade on his pants and puts it away. Only as he turns to meet Doc's amazed gaze—“Dayum, kid!”—does he realize how much he's used to this new world and how fucked up that really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: mundane


	18. [Z Nation: 10K]

“Kid, don't! That's suicide!” Doc yells after him, and Vasquez utters a profanity (not that he really cares), but they can't hold him back now. He has to try, has to make it happen. Even though his chances are slim—if there ever was a time to be a daredevil, it's now, with Addie's life on the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [tempt] submitted by **Serai**.


	19. [Z Nation: Murphy, 10K]

“See, when you said you'd kill me one day, I really had to keep myself from laughing because I knew I'd be faster.”

Murphy increases the pressure on 10K's throat until the boy's eyes start glazing over.

“But now that I have you where I want you, I think I'd rather let you take her place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [vengeful] submitted by **Prisca**.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]


End file.
